Hiccup
Hiccup appeared in 2010 movie called How to Train Your Dragon. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the protagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. He is the son of Valka and the late Hooligan chief, Stoick the Vast, thus making him the heir, and later, the current chief of the tribe. He is 15 years old in the first film, Dragons: Riders of Berk, and in Dragons: Defenders of Berk, 18 to 19 years old in Dragons: Race to the Edge, 20 years old in How to Train Your Dragon 2, 21 years old in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and 30 in the epilogue. His dragon and best friend, Toothless, is a Night Fury, the rarest and most intelligent dragon species. He is also the boyfriend of Astrid Hofferson as of the Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 episode "Blindsided" and is betrothed to her as of "Sandbusted". Hiccup finally marries her in the final act of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, officially becoming her husband. In the flashforward that follows afterwards, it is revealed that they have a daughter, Zephyr, and a son, Nuffink. In the first film, Hiccup's appearance is very similar to his book counterpart. He is rather scrawny for his age, compared to the other Vikings, and isn't very tall, being barely around Astrid's height. He initially has little physical strength, as he has difficulty lifting a large standard battle ax handed to him by his father. He has auburn hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks and dull green eyes. One of his more unique traits is a small, white scar just below his bottom lip on the right side of his face, which he received as a baby the night Cloudjumper took his mother away, to the nest of the great Bewilderbeast or Valka's Bewilderbeast. In the first film, he is usually seen wearing a long-sleeve, light-green woolen tunic with brown leather lacing at the neck and arms, a dark brown fur vest that matches his boots and dark grayish-green pants Werth lacing at the ankle. When he rides Toothless, he takes off his vest and wears a leather flying harness that attaches to Toothless' saddle. After Dragon Training, he starts to wear a Viking helmet given to him by his father made from half of his mother's breastplate (Stoick owning and wearing the other half). Following the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup's left leg up to his shin is replaced with a metal prosthetic made by Gobber, constructed with a spring system and an adapter stirrup for flying with Toothless. This event deepened the connection between Hiccup and Toothless, both of them now have a prosthetic left limb. If observed closely, it can be noticed that he's slightly taller in Dragons: Riders of Berk, almost reaching Stoick's shoulders. He's still wearing the same green tunic and pants from the first film, but he's now wearing a suede vest with Nordic designs embossed at the hem and front closure, and a matching suede boot. His hair has slightly grown by Dragons: Defenders of Berk showing the passing of time. In Dawn of the Dragon Racers, Hiccup wears leather vest-like armor which is dark brown on top of his long-sleeve dark green tunic with brown arm brackets, double-layered shoulder guards (one of them has a Berk Dragon Training Academy symbol on the right shoulder). Later, he wears a red-orange tunic and same pants in Dragons: Race to the Edge. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup has grown considerably. He's now the tallest of the teens at 6'1" and his hair is slightly shorter and somewhat scraggly and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. If one notices closely, it can be seen that he has grown stubble on his chin. His eye color has even seemed to brighten along with his confidence. He seems to have gained a leaner, stronger build as compared to the first film and is no longer considered a runt. His prosthetic is also different, as it is more mechanical than before, making it "a Swiss army knife for prosthesis". Hiccup seems to have improved its ability and function, as he stated he would in the first film. His outfit now consists of a basic green tunic, leather pants, and padding, all covered by a type of leather armor plating along his shoulders and upper chest, along with arm brackets that seem to all be designed by himself, making him more streamline in the air like Toothless. When flying, he is also seen wearing a matching spiked, masked helmet that protects his face and head. His armor also doubles as a flight suit that enables him to glide in the air alongside Toothless. He also carries a weapon, a retractable fire blade called Inferno. In How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Hiccup wears his dragon scale armor during raiding missions, and whilst chiefing maintains a less complex outfit. He is also slightly more muscular than in the second film. Many years after the main events of the film, Hiccup has grown a beard. He also wears a fur cloak similar to Stoick's, as well as the chieftain belt. Despite his physical shortcomings, Hiccup does his best to succeed as a Viking. He is intelligent and is constantly creating inventions for various uses throughout the first film, including a bola launcher, a dragon's prosthetic tail and saddle, and a riding vest. At first, however, Hiccup is obsessed with proving himself to the rest of his tribe by killing a dragon. He often doesn't think things through and is more determined to gain the recognition of his peers than he is heedful of others' orders, often causing problems for the rest of the tribe, and himself. Despite this, Hiccup shows great aptitude at being a leader and a strategist: he leads his Dragon Fighting classmates into battle, using his friends' strengths wisely in the battle against the Red Death. Hiccup also has very good observational skills which come in handy during his time with Toothless and during Dragon Training. For example, he's able to hypothesize that dragons have a natural disdain for eel when his own dragon companion refuses to eat one himself and uses this to successfully drive back a Hideous Zippleback later. He is very protective of Astrid (which she reciprocates) and in the first movie, he had a crush on her. Their feelings built up as they grew up and as the series progressed, and he never stopped loving her. The Dragons: Race to the Edge series was when the couple has shown most of their feelings thus far, and it was also when their relationship greatly improved. When she was dying from the Scourge of Odin, he said to her, "I can't imagine a world without you in it" which is the most romantic thing he has said to her during the series. This shows that he truly does love her. He also calls her milady and they have a very close, loving relationship and as their relationship develops, they become less afraid of showing their affection towards each other in public. The romantic flight music from the first movie serves as their relationship's theme song, and it is played whenever Hiccup and Astrid are having a romantic moment. Among the other teenage Vikings, Hiccup first comes off as awkward, mainly because he's a poor fighter, and rather scrawny for a Viking. As he becomes more adept at fighting dragons, however, they start paying more attention to him, some even starting to try to talk to him. Despite this, Hiccup remains shy and secretive, preferring to be alone with Toothless, likely because he's unused to all the positive attention. He also tends to be sarcastic with a dry sense of humor that can sometimes put him at odds with the other Vikings in his tribe. It also seems that Hiccup likes to hide his fear with said sarcasm and dry humor. Due to his shyness, he had a habit of stuttering and stammering when talking to some of the other Vikings, especially Astrid or when his father was angry at him. Despite his many virtues and his clear capabilities as a leader, Hiccup is not without his flaws. He is rather prone to letting his insecurities cloud his judgment and affect his actions; in the film, his desperation for the acceptance of his tribe, and his father in particular, cause him to regularly attempt to kill dragons along with the villagers, only to end up doing more harm than good due to his clumsiness. In the Dragons: Riders of Berk series, his mistaken belief that Stoick still does not accept him causes him to lead the other Vikings on a potentially dangerous treasure hunt to prove himself in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man". His innate friendliness and tendency to give others the benefit of the doubt cause him to be a little too trusting of strangers, leaving him vulnerable to manipulation and deceit by more dishonest characters, such as Heather and Mildew, on more than one occasion. In the episode "Thawfest", Hiccup shows a more unlikable, hyper competitive side to his personality as he begins to score victories over Snotlout. Since Hiccup is unaccustomed to winning anything, he handles it poorly, letting the glory go to his head to the point where he briefly becomes almost if not as arrogant and unpleasant as Snotlout. Hiccup is also prone to overconfidence in his ability as a diplomat due to being mostly successful so far, which becomes a major catalyst of the second film's storyline; his total belief that he would be able to reason with Drago causes him to run away from Berk to confront the warlord, causing Stoick and Valka, who both understood and witnessed firsthand the true extent of Drago's psychopathy and knew he could not be reasoned with, to chase after him. This indirectly but ultimately leads to Stoick's death at the hands of Drago when he hypnotizes Toothless into attacking Hiccup to demonstrate the superiority of his philosophy over Hiccup's. In spite of all his flaws, Hiccup is never above admitting when he is or has been wrong and will do his best to make amends with others, showing he has a great deal of humility, and he learns from his mistakes. One extremely notable character trait Hiccup possesses is a deep sense of compassion. Because of this, he spares Toothless, and in doing so, changes the world of Vikings and dragons forever. He was extremely uncomfortable with the thought of having to kill a dragon in the arena later in the first film. Hiccup carries this quality into the television series. He shows great sympathy to Snotlout at the end of the Thawfest Games, giving up his own glory and fame for the sake of his friend, though Snotlout showed no gratitude at all. He will almost never allow Toothless to use his full power against foes. In "What Flies Beneath", he begs Toothless to spare a Whispering Death that had nearly killed both of them just moments earlier. The peak of Hiccup's sympathy is displayed in his releasing Mildew, the very man who had betrayed him, from an Outcast cell. Upon seeing the Outcasts take Mildew's one beloved possession, his sheep, Hiccup clearly displays pity for the old man. Unfortunately, Hiccup is occasionally naive in his sympathy, as Mildew betrayed him yet again right afterward. Still, his kindheartedness has resulted in many a victory and accomplished the training of the deadliest dragons in the world. The first character Hiccup would have been willing to attack and even kill was Alvin the Treacherous. Originally, Hiccup was more interested in avoiding him, but as Alvin's plots hit closer and closer to everything Hiccup cares about, Hiccup seems to harden in a difficult resolution. He has been seen ordering Toothless to kill Alvin when he was threatening to toss Astrid off of a cliff. In the finale of Dragons: Riders of Berk, Hiccup and Toothless even charged Alvin in an attempt to kill him after he had captured, threatened, and deeply insulted both of them. Although they failed in this attempt, Alvin was still one of the few people Hiccup is willing to let Toothless kill but gave up when Alvin relented his attempts to destroy Berk and instead became an ally. Overall, Hiccup is an intelligent, nice and likable person who is naturally bighearted and innocent. It's shown in the movie sequel that he and Toothless have become "adrenaline junkies", performing tricks like free-falling. He has also gone from being a shy boy to a confident young man, and "the greatest Dragon Master this world has ''ever seen"'' (as Astrid describes him to Drago Bludvist). He has a charitable and kind nature which allows him to see the good in everyone. He has especially shown to care deeply for his parents, Toothless and his girlfriend, Astrid. Abilities, Skills and Talents Being the central character of the franchise, Hiccup has many varied and useful talents. * Dragon Training and Riding: Though he only discovers that he has this ability during the first film, Hiccup has grown to become the best Dragon Trainer on the island. His dragon, Toothless the Night Fury, is the rarest and best dragon in the Academy. Hiccup openly claims to be the best Dragon Rider in the episode "Thawfest". He and Toothless clearly have the strongest bond of all the riders and their dragons in the series. Because of his talents, he has been made the head of the Berk Dragon Academy. In the franchise, Hiccup is always the one looked at when dragon related problems or needs come up. He managed to train a wild Monstrous Nightmare in seconds in "Defiant One". This is noticeably faster than even Astrid who had to train the same type of dragon and does manage to do so but takes longer. He's also able to keep an enraged Whispering Death from running over him by simply putting his hand forward in "What Flies Beneath". Still, some dragon challenges (including said Whispering Death) are greater than his ability, but he can always rely on Toothless and the other teens to have his back. Hiccup has managed to devise a more effective method of calming wild dragons with Inferno as it produces the dragon fire of both a Monstrous Nightmare and a Hideous Zippleback. This makes the dragons consider Hiccup as one of their own as only a 'dragon' should be able to wield dragon fire. He managed to earn the trust of Scardian and his pack of dragons that hated humans by simply showing them his flightsuit. * Leadership: Despite spending most of his life ignored by others, Hiccup is a natural born leader. Most of the time the other riders follow his commands without question. However, he has difficulty trying to control the rest of the village when he is made Acting Chief in "Cast Out, Part 2". In Race to the Edge, Stoick notices Hiccup's abilities as a leader improving, ultimately convinced that Hiccup is ready to become the new Chief of Berk by the time of the second film. * Drawing: Even before Hiccup begins to train dragons, he practices drawing. He is practically never without his journal and a large charcoal pencil. His sketches are usually quick and slightly messy, but compared to most other Vikings he is quite good. He uses this talent often. He sketches Toothless upon his second encounter with him. He uses his notebook to copy the map to the Isle of Night in a few seconds (unfortunately). He uses his artistic talent to aid him in making plans and inventions. His room is littered with drawings of Toothless. * Inventing: Hiccup learned a great deal about crafting from Gobber. His many years of apprenticeship have certainly paid off. He has created many ingenious devices throughout the franchise. He uses the forge well (despite his small size), and he's excellent at working leather. His devices were originally weapon like, and the Mangler cannon he designed allowed him to take down Toothless. After training Toothless he shifted in his desires and started working on a new tail for Toothless. This tail has been modified many times and is a work of sheer genius. He even created an auto tail using complex gear systems. Besides that Hiccup has managed to design a plethora of other objects, from winches to telescopes. He invented his own flightsuit and his Dragon Blade, Inferno, which were both inspired by dragons' abilities. He was also able to build a set of welding goggles using the Death Song's amber that could withstand the glow of a Flightmare and sunrise. He managed to create the Diving Bell using a smelting cauldron and a diving helmet. * Intelligence: This talent is really at the heart of all of Hiccup's other abilities. His intelligence is proven many times throughout the film and the series. He's almost always the one to come up with the solutions to the problems that the Riders face. He's shown to be very cunning, resourceful and perceptive and possesses a great aptitude for strategy and tactics. He's also fairly knowledgeable. Unlike Fishlegs who only spews out facts, Hiccup is able to use them for practical use and he does it very well. He was able to solve all the riddles on Hamish's treasure map even when under pressure and the feat is especially notable because it was said that only a most brilliant mind could solve those clues. * Strength and Fighting Skills: Due to Hiccup's initial size, he's not much of a fighter. In fact, most weapons are too heavy for him and struggle to lift them. Hiccup usually fights alongside Toothless. Their style is more about defense. The only time Hiccup and Toothless attacked first was against Alvin in "We Are Family, Part 2". Other than that, it is easy for others to overtake Hiccup. Hiccup was also able to face Dagur with only his new shield in "The Night and the Fury". Hiccup was also able to fight Outcasts and Berserkers without a problem using his shield in "Cast Out, Part 2". Hiccup has been shown to have an impressive strength when angered or in defense. Prime examples are in "The Zippleback Experience" when Hiccup punched Snotlout hard enough to knock out a few of his teeth. He was also able to block a Berserker with just his hands. While Hiccup does not do any direct fighting in How to Train Your Dragon 2, he does wield his Dragon Blade, Inferno, with great precision and skill, such as when freeing Stormfly or preventing Drago from reaching his bull hook. It was also shown that by this time he had become a proficient and accurate archer alongside the other Riders. He is also able to carry Astrid around. Hiccup has been seen fighting with both Inferno and his shield in several occasions, such as in "Something Rotten on Berserker Island" and "King of Dragons, Part 2". * Roar Call: He can make a roaring noise that sounds similar to Toothless' roar, as a way for Toothless to find Hiccup. * Precision: Like Toothless, Hiccup has amazing aim, like when he was able to shoot Toothless down in the first film and in "Appetite for Destruction" hit a Deadly Nadder in the chest using his shield while flying in mid-air. He also managed to throw Inferno with enough accuracy that it landed right in front of Drago's hand just as he was reaching for his bull hook to control his Bewilderbeast. He has been seen launching bolas from his shield with very good accuracy, almost never missing. * Reflexes: Hiccup is shown to have pretty good reflexes. An example of this is in the episode of Race To The Edge, "Gold Rush". Ryker is chasing Hiccup while slashing his sword at him. Hiccup is able to roll under the sword just in time to save his head. He is also able to quickly move his hands so that Ryker's sword doesn't strike him but breaks his handcuffs. * Swimming: Though he says he's not much of a swimmer, he was able to pull Astrid out of the deep water in "Night of the Hunters, Part 1", and with the help of Toothless' tail in "Dire Straits", he was able to swim back and forth to free the Submaripper. Though he did start to sink and had to be rescued by Astrid and Stormfly, Hiccup was able to swim a far length downward to save Berk's chest of gold in "Last Auction Heroes". * Endurance: While it may seem hard to believe at first due to his small stature, Hiccup always manages to bounce back from a severe injury. For example, in "When Lightning Strikes", he was struck directly in the head by a massive bolt of lightning, and still managed to wake up the next morning. Also, at the end of How to Train Your Dragon, he was knocked off of Toothless by the Red Death's massive club-tail, and (with the help of Toothless, of course) managed to wake up about a couple days later. * Persuasion: Hiccup is known to be very persuasive, (Astrid says so herself) as he has convinced his father, the teens, the whole village of Berk, Dagur, Alvin, even Eret to give dragons a closer look and see the beauty of them. In "Buffalord Soldier", he also managed to persuade Viggo to give him the cure for the Scourge of Odin, to save Astrid. * Prosthetic Leg: Hiccup's prosthetic leg has its pros and cons. Unlike his real leg Hiccup can use the metal leg to many different advantages. Other than using it to walk for its main purpose, he can use it as a weapon as he did in "We Are Family, Part 2" when knocking out one of Alvin's guards. He can also get rid of it if it's necessary for a situation. In Dragons: Race to the Edge, when Hiccup was kidnapped by Krogan and they got knocked over onto the ledge of a cliff, Hiccup untied his leg to drop Krogan off. It can also be harmed without injuring Hiccup physically. 2 examples are when Hiccup and Toothless went down to explore a Dragon Hunters ship and his prosthetic leg got caught in a metal claw trap, and after releasing his leg he said: "One of the perks of having a metal leg I guess." In "Frozen", when a Speed Stinger tried to sting him it hit his metal leg instead, causing no paralysis as he would with his original leg. Of course, there are disadvantages to the prosthetic leg. The obvious disadvantage is if he loses the leg or it's damaged from its function he cannot walk at all and becomes vulnerable to attacks. Along with that, he will need to replace it if it's damaged, just like he did in "The Zippleback Experience" when Barf and Belch kept destroying it. He also gets teased for it as Snotlout does to him throughout the whole series. It can also be attracted to a strong enough magnet as it was in "The Iron Gronckle" episode. In How to Train Your Dragon 2 Hiccup is very familiar with his prosthetic leg and is able to switch it from a walking leg to a flying leg without turning to look at it. In The Serpent's Heir, Hiccup used his prosthetic leg to unlock a door, showing that it can be used as a key. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Jay Baruchel Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe Category:Ready Player One Universe